LA PRIMERA NAVIDAD DE VIKTOR Y YURIO
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: Les aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto, y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto HISTORIA 100% YAOI CONTENIDO PARA ADULTO MAYORES DE EDAD


**LA PRIMERA NAVIDAD**

 **SINOPSIS:**

Yuri está actuando demasiado misterioso, siempre ha sido normal que él y Pichit-kun estén juntos por ser amigos, pero el que comience a tener salidas misteriosas con Christophe y en especial su comportamiento entre ambos hará que Viktor crea cosas que no son

Sin embargo este comportamiento de Yuri, hará que Viktor tome una decisión y haga algo desesperado y que dejara sorprendido a todo mundo incluyendo a Yuri Katsuki

 **Les aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto, y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto., LA HISTORIA ES 100% MIA**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

 **LA PRIMERA NAVIDAD DE VICTOR Y YURIO**

Después de haber podido pasar al Grand Prix Yuuri y Viktor se encontraban trabajando en los nuevos cambios para su rutina, los dias habían estado pasando de forma muy normal

Sin embargo todo eso comenzó a cambiar cuan Yuuri comenzó a recibir llamadas de su amigo Pichit

\- hola Yuuri-

\- hola Pichit-kun-

\- ¿estas entrenando ahora mismo con Viktor?-

\- ¿eh? Pues si-

\- bueno sera mejor que te alejes no quiero que escuche lo que voy a decirte-

\- seguro no cuelgues… Viktor, enseguida regreso debo darle un dato a Pichit-kun-

\- ok, salúdalo de mi parte-

\- Listo ya salí de pista y estoy en un lugar en el que no puede entrar ¿Qué pasa?-

\- me entere por Chris que tanto Viktor como Yurio nunca han celebrado Navidad, puesto que en su país no se celebra y se supone que tambien ese día es el cumpleaños de Viktor-

\- sabía que era el cumpleaños de Viktor, pero no sabía que no festejaran Navidad-

\- precisamente es por eso que te llamo, a Chris se le ocurrió que celebremos el cumpleaños de Viktor al terminar el evento de Patinaje de Estilo Libre y Navidad, de esa forma tambien Yurio puede festejar con nosotros, Otabek se encarga de estar distrayendo a Yurio y como tú conoces más a ese par Chris necesitara de tu ayuda para ver que podemos regalarles-

\- pero no creo poder escaparme de Viktor-

\- de eso nosotros nos encargaremos asi que, que dices ¿nos ayudas?-

\- claro que sí, cuenten conmigo, en cuanto lleguemos a Barcelona comenzaremos con la Operación La primera Navidad de Viktor y Yurio-

\- muy bien, entonces nos estamos viendo, cuídate Yuuri-

Los dias habían seguido entre entrenamientos y consejos de Viktor para que lograra la mayor puntuación, sin embargo algo extraño comenzó a suceder, Yuri empezó a recibir mensajes y llamadas de Christophe y siempre que era una llamada Yuuri se alejaba de él, incluso le coloco contraseña a su teléfono sabiendo que Viktor podría tomarlo

\- has estado comunicándote muy seguido con Chris- ciertamente Viktor estaba algo extrañado

\- si, la verdad es que comencé a llevarme muy bien con el-

\- ¿y de que tanto hablan?-

\- cosas sin importancia jajajajaja-

\- ¿Cómo que cosas Yuuri?-

\- oh mira que tarde es y necesitamos hacer las maletas, ya que mañana salimos muy temprano, es mejor darnos prisa, además me ha dado hambre, hemos estado practicando sin descanso Viktor-

Yuuri salio de la pista y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, Viktor sabía que algo le estaba ocultando pero no sabía que podía ser, tal vez nada importante

Tal y como lo habían programado habían llegado una semana antes a Barcelona ¿Por qué? Bueno según Yuri quería hacer turismo y quería practicar ahí, cosa que sonaba coherente, sin embargo al llegar al hotel se encontraron con Pichit Chulanot y Christophe Giacometti, a lo cual podía verse normal

\- Yuuri, que bueno verte amigo, ya te echaba de menos-Pichit fue el primero en saludar a Yuuri

\- no ha pasado tanto tiempo Pichit-kun, pero yo tambien de eche de menos-

\- hola Viktor ¿Cómo has estado?-

\- muy bien Pichit, gracias-

\- Yuuri, ¿espero que a mi tambien me hayas echado de menos? Porque yo si lo hice-

\- ¡Chris! No me asustes -

Mientras que Yuuri discutía con Chris, Viktor pudo ver como Chris manoseaba el trasero de Yuuri, cosa que de verdad le molesto, de ante mano sabía que este era sí, pero lo que le molestaba era la cercanía que mostraban, una que no tenian antes y tal vez todo podía deberse a esas constantes llamada y mensajes y el hecho de que Yuuri bloqueara su teléfono

Viktor se acercó a ellos y jalo a Yuuri de su lado dándole una mirada de advertencia a Chris, la cual este ignoro olímpicamente

\- vamos Viktor, no puedes acapararlo para ti solo-

\- si nos disculpan vamos a dejar nuestras cosas a la habitacion y a descansar, el viaje fue algo largo y agotador, ¿no Yuuri?-

\- bueno… si un poco, nos vemos más tarde chicos-

Yuuri y Viktor fueron hacia el ascensor, entraron y bajaron en el séptimo piso, caminaron hasta la habitacion que tenian y al ingresar acomodaron sus cosas

\- Yuuri no deberías dejar que Chris te toque tanto-

\- ¿Qué no me toque? ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- supongo que mientras lo ignores todo está bien Yuuri, ¿quieres entrar al baño tu primero?... o ¿tal vez prefieres bañarte conmigo?-

\- ya vas a empezar con tus cosas… entra tu-

Viktor se había acercado a Yuuri, pero el sonido del teléfono de Yuuri evito su pequeña travesura, era Pichit, asi que no había problema si era su amigo

\- hola Pichit ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Chris necesita que lo acompañes a hablar con todos los demás y ponerse de acuerdo-

\- ¿ahora mismo?-

\- pues sí, los esperare en el restaurante del hotel y de ahí tú y Chris podrán escabullirse-

\- bien entonces nos vemos en el restaurante-

Su llamada finalizo y para Viktor esa llamada no significaba nada, por lo tanto podían ir con Pichit, ambos terminaron de asearse y bajaron al restaurante donde esta Pichit y ahí con el estaban Chris y Mila Babicheva, se acercaron a la mesa y comenzaron una plática amena, cenaron y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales

\- Yuuri que tanto sabes sobre Sakes- Chris debía comenzar con algo para poder sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo con los demas

-¿vas a comprar uno?-

\- un regalo para un amigo, asi que supongo que has de saber de alguna buena marca-

\- pues de echo si Chris-

\- bueno entonces todo está dicho, tu vendrás conmigo, Pichit te dejo mi tarjeta para que pagues mi parte, bueno me robo a Yuuri nos vemos-

Antes de que tan siquiera Viktor pudiera decir algo Chris y Yuuri salieron corriendo del lugar, sabían que Viktor los trataría de seguir asi que se escondieron en una tienda cercana

Efectivamente Viktor había salido corriendo siendo seguido por Mila, pero no pudo alcanzarlos, pero sin querer un comentario de Mila pondría a la defensiva a Viktor y Mila lo había hecho sin darse cuenta y sin querer

\- Vítya ¿no crees que lo cuidas demasiado?-

\- Yuuri no conoce a Chris, sabes la fama que tiene, ya sean hombres o mujeres, no le importan con tal de tenerlos por la noche para satisfacerse-

\- vamos Vítya, Yuuri ya está grandecito para saber lo que hace o deja de hacer, además si se acostara con Chris ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú y el no son nada, más que entrenador y aprendiz-

\- y ese es mi problema… Yuuri…-

\- Vítya… ¿no me digas que a ti?-

Viktor se dio la media vuelta y regreso al hotel muy molesto, como era que Chris se había llevado a Yuuri, definitivamente tendría que estar más atento, pero una llamada entre Pichit y alguien más, le haría pensar algo equivocado, puesto que no escuchaba a la otra persona solo se enteró de la mitad de la llamada

\- te digo que Chris ya se llevó a Yuuri-

(-que bien, ya estamos todos reunidos-) platica que Viktor no escucha

\- perfecto Chris lo llevara directo al hotel-

(-los estaremos esperando en la suite principal, para ponernos de acuerdo y ya mañana te contaremos como quedo todo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Viktor y la primera navidad de Yurio y Viktor-)

\- definitivamente Chris y Yuuri hacen una muy buena pareja-

(-si ya que Yuri sabe los gustos de Viktor y Yurio y Chris es un experto en organizar muy buenas fiestas-)

\- te lo dije desde un principio, ellos dos juntos realmente se lucen, definitivamente estoy deseando ver la cara que pondrán cuando se enteren-

(-sera épica, supongo que Yuri se esmerara en el regalo de Viktor-)

\- yo imagino lo mismo, en fin estamos en contacto-

Pichit había terminado su llamada con Sara Crispino, Viktor no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Yuuri y Chris estaban saliendo ¿desde cuándo?, eso no podía ser, tenía que averiguar si era verdad lo que había escuchado, por su parte ingreso al lugar como si apenas fuera llegando, pero para Mila no había pasado desapercibida la llamada ni los gestos de Vítya, esa sabia de que trataba todo, pero sería bueno saber que sería capaz de hacer Viktor por creer perdido a Yuuri

…..

\- Pichit dice que Chris y Yuuri ya vienen para acá, al parecer les costó un poco dejar a Viktor- Sala estaba realmente emocionada

\- era de esperarse, siempre está pegado a él como laca… aunque… ¿creen que Viktor sepa sobre el Doncelismo de Yuuri y que por eso lo cuide tanto?- para Michelle el hermano de Sala no era nueva esa información el había visto a Yuuri cambiándose de ropa y se había percatado de su Doncelismo

\- lo dudo, de lo contrario ya le hubiera saltado encima- la expresión seria de Otabek al mismo tiempo era cómica para el comentario

\- cierto, ya ven como se desnuda y se le pega a Yuuri cada vez que se le pasan las copas jajajajaja-Guang había reído intensamente

\- eso es cierto ¿pero porque Viktor no sabe nada?- era lo que Minami se preguntaba ciertamente

\- bueno Michelle y yo lo descubrimos sin querer, se estaba cambiando de ropa, cuando vimos que se cambiaba el parche de su vientre, Pichit lo sabe porque son grandes amigos, Otabek se dio cuenta porque uno de sus hermanos es Doncel por lo tanto fue fácil para el saberlo, cuando Michelle lo dijo en voz alta Yuuri se espantó, pero le dijimos que no tuviera miedo que Michelle tambien era Doncel y fue por eso que confió más en nosotros-

\- y yo porque coincidimos en la misma clínica- Minami recordaba lo apenado que estaba la primera vez que fue, pero al encontrarse a Yuuri y que este lo acompañara hizo que el miedo y la pena se fueran

\- los únicos que desconocen su condición son Viktor, Yurio, Chris, y Mila, asi que a menos que Yuuri lo diga todos guardaran silencio sobre ese tema- Otabek sabía que para los donceles era un tema muy delicado y la mayor parte del tiempo tenian que estarse cuidando, asi que lo que menos quería es que fuera molestado

Después de una hora el timbre sonó y eran Yuuri y Chris

\- disculpen la tardanza, pero en verdad fue difícil perder a Viktor-

\- eso no importa, lo importante es que ya estamos todos aquí, asi que Yuuri dinos cuales son los gustos de Vítya y Yurio- Sala tenía un cuaderno y pluma a la mano para no dejar ir nada

\- bueno, a Viktor le gusta estar mucho tiempo con Maccachin, le gusta todo tipo de comida, le gusta ejercitarse, aaaah, es complicado, creo que no hay cosa que no le agrade y a Yurio le encantan como todos sabemos los felinos, aunque cuando estuvo en mi casa, descubrí sin querer que le gustan los accesorios como lo son los brazaletes, y las cadenas, siempre y cuando tengan cuarzos morados, blancos y verdes-

\- entonces su regalo es pan comido, podríamos cooperarnos y comprarle un juego de brazalete con cadena- Michelle era experto en accesorios por ser doncel asi que podrían elegir algo lindo para Yurio

\- y lo podemos mandar gravar con alguna frase-esa había sido idea de Minami

\- que tal Ágape- Chris estaba de acuerdo con los accesorios asi que Ágape le vendría bien

\- ¿Ágape?- fue la incógnita de Yuuri

\- Ágape su inspiración… significa que su abuelo es su inspiración- Chris explico de forma simple

\- me encanta esa idea- Sala estaba con brillitos en los ojos

\- bien ya quedo un presente, falta el otro- como siempre Otabek… serio

Guang se acercó al oído Otabek y le susurro algo para que nadie lo escuchara, Otabek estuvo de acuerdo ese regalo le encantaría a Viktor

\- que les parece si vemos lo de la fiesta, después pensamos en el regalo de Viktor- Otabek había pasado a otro tema pues el regalo ya estaba más que listo

Todos dieron diversas ideas que Sala iba anotando, cada uno decía que era lo más convenientes y al final quedaron encantados con la idea

\- entonces todo esta listo, recuerden que Viktor ni Yurio pueden saber que estamos aquí, asi que Pichit, Chris y Yuuri, tendrán que ayudarnos mucho, pero no dejen de lado sus prácticas, se supone que todos llegaremos dos dias antes del Grand Prix, asi que debemos pasar desapercibidos ¿lo han entendido?- Sala estaba más que emocionada al igual que todos

\- eso déjalo por nuestra cuenta- Chris le había guiñado un ojo

\- entonces nos vamos, Viktor ha estado marcando mucho y ha de estar muy molesto jajajajaja- ahora Yuuri estaba nervioso

Chris y Yuuri salieron del hotel dejando a todos los demás solos, en ese momento voltearon a ver a Otabek, sabían que algo tenía en mente por lo que le había susurrado Guang

\- habla- Sala miraba seriamente a Otabek

\- el regalo para Viktor… Yuuri Katsuki-

\- aaaah kyaaaaaaaaa esa es una espléndida idea, ¿pero cómo lo hacemos sin que Yuuri salga huyendo?-

\- Sara deja eso en manos de tu hermano, ah pero lo único que necesitare sera que tú y Mila, busquen el atuendo apropiado para Yuuri-incluso Michelle estaba emocionado por lo que harían

\- me gusta esa idea jejejeje… aaaah esos dos hacen una hermosa pareja, por cierto Minami puedo hacerte una pregunta-

\- si claro-

\- sí se quitan el parche, ¿Cuánto tarda en perder su efectividad?-

\- bueno Yuuri tiene 23 años… eso quiere decir que pierde su efectividad… mmmh… a los dos dias de retirarse, por lo que después de dos dias esta fértil-

\- Sara ¿no estarás pensando en..?- la cara de Michelle era de horror, al parecer su hermana quería ser tía

\- ¿quitárselo? Claro que sí, acaso no quieren ver a un mini Yuuri con sus hermosos ojos y el cabello de Vítya… porque yo si kyaaaaaaaaa-

\- aunque puede sacar el color de cabello de Yuuri y los ojos de Viktor- incluso Otabek ya se imaginaba a ese pequeño

-tambien se vería adorable- Minami estaba ilusionado

-¿tu tambien?- Michelle no podía creer que todos estuvieran pensando lo mismo

\- sería un gran patinador, siendo Yuuri y Viktor sus padres- Guang había dicho algo muy cierto

\- ¿alguien que esté en contra de esa idea?- Michelle en verdad esperaba que alguien fuera prudente

\- ninguno, todos a favor-fue la contestación que dieron todos

Todos comenzaron a idear la forma de quitarle el parche a Yuuri y de colocarle uno diferente, su plan seria perfecto, celebrarían la Navidad, celebrarían el cumpleaños de Viktor y tal vez si todo salía bien un lindo matrimonio

Por su parte Yuuri ingreso a su habitacion y se encontró con un molesto Viktor

\- ¿Dónde estuviste tanto tiempo con Chris, Yuuri?-

\- pues en realidad solo eligiendo unas botellas de sake y otros vinos para los amigos de Chris-

\- ¿y a donde fueron a comprarlos?-

\- pues en realidad no me sé el nombre de la tienda, Chris ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ver bien el lugar-

\- no pensé que 4 horas fueran necesarias para comprar algunas botellas-

\- jajajajaja no, claro que no-

\- ¿Qué más hicieron Yuuri?-

\- pues me invito un café y estuvimos platicando y se nos fue el tiempo-

\- tanto para no contestar mis mensajes o llamadas ¿Qué me ocultas Yuuri?-

\- jajajajaja nada como crees que te ocultaría algo a ti Viktor, aaaah estoy muy cansado, mejor me voy a dormir-

Yuuri ingreso al baño para cambiarse, minutos después entro a la cama y cuando estaba por quedarse dormido sintió como Viktor entraba a su cama y lo abrazaba

\- Viktor ¿? -

\- tengo frio-

\- hoy estas más exigente que otros dias, está bien puedes quedarte en la cama, pero déjame dormir, estoy cansado-

Después de un rato Yuuri ya se había quedado dormido y de forma sutil Viktor lo olio y lo toco un poco, no olía diferente, ni a sudor, ni siquiera tenía algún otro aroma diferente en su cuerpo, olía a su shampoo de siempre, por lo tanto no podría haberse acostado con Chris, tal vez eso de ir al hotel era porque ahí habían llevado esas botellas

\- Yuuri… no agites mi corazón de esa manera… solo debes agitarlo con tus sonrisas, con tus logros y por mi… (Besando la mejilla de Yuuri) descansa Yuuri-

A la mañana siguiente partieron a entrenar, en la pista estaban Pichit y Chris y este último no le agradaba a Viktor, al menos ese día Yuuri estuvo más cerca de Pichit, lo único que ignoraba Viktor era que Yuuri le estaba contando todo lo que planearon para la fiesta sorpresa

Cierto día, Minami había entrado al baño al ver que Yuuri había terminado sus prácticas, pudo ver como el joven se retiraba su parche para tirarlo al cesto de la basura, sabía que Yuuri no había encontrado los suyos porque al "parecer" los había "olvidado" y para Yuuri fue una suerte que Minami estuviera ahí

\- Minami-kun, podrías pasarme el parche por favor-

\- claro Yuuri, toma, ya lo saque del empaque-

\- muchas gracias Minami, no sé qué habría hecho si no estuvieras aquí, al parecer creí haberlos puestos en mi valija, pero no fue asi-

\- es lo bueno de que tengamos la misma condición, bueno me voy antes de que Viktor pueda verme y tu apresúrate si no quieres que se dé cuenta del parche-

Los dias siguieron y para Viktor ya era un martirio y suplicio, Yuuri se salía casi todos los dias con Chris y regresaba tarde, por las mañanas entrenaba totalmente concentrado y cuando se iba a decirle a Yuuri que era hora de irse este se iba corriendo con Chris o este último se lo lleva a toda prisa

Un día por fin había explotado, estaba buscando a Yuuri para decirle de una vez por todas lo que guardaba en su corazón pero una escena lo dejo sin habla y por fin decidió tomar una medida muy drástica, una con la cual ataría a Yuuri a él, sin que este pudiera negar algo

Viktor había visto como Chris "había besado" a Yuuri y como este "correspondía" aferrándose a sus hombros, yéndose rápidamente para pensar como haría lo que había planeado o más bien en que momento

\- tener las pestañas tan largas no ayuda Yuuri, en vedad se te metió una bastante grande al ojo-

\- pero no tenías que sacarla con tu lengua-

\- pero era la única forma, mis manos están sucias y sacar una pestaña con los dedos es peligroso, pude rasgarte, es mejor asi-

\- bien no importa, al menos ya dejo de llorar mi ojo y ya no duele-

Por su parte Mila había entrado a una habitacion y se había soltado a reír como loca desquiciada, Yurio y Yakov la veían extrañados pero en fin, tal vez la chica si estaba loca de remate

Yurio: ¿y a ti que te pasa vieja bruja?

\- jajajajajaja, lo siento, lo siento, es solo que vi algo muy gracioso, jamás había visto una escena de celos por algo tan estúpido jajajajajaja-

\- no te entiendo-

\- no te preocupes Yuri después de la prueba de mañana te lo contare-

Ese día las prácticas habían terminado temprano, y como ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta y celebración, Yuuri le dijo a Viktor que quería salir a conocer el lugar, a lo que Viktor acepto gustoso, al parecer ese día Yuuri podía ser solo de él y sin intromisiones

Compraron varias cosas, pasearon y conocieron varios lugares y comieron delicioso (aquí digamos que es la escena del capítulo 10 donde Yuuri le da el anillo a Viktor)

Habían terminado caminando por una feria navideña, cuando Yuuri le pregunto a Viktor algunas cosas

\- Viktor ¿tu cumpleaños es en navidad? ¿Cierto?-

\- Si-

\- ¿Qué quieres de regalo?-

\- en Rusia no celebramos los cumpleaños antes de tiempo… Tampoco celebramos la Navidad-

\- ya veo (pensamiento interno: espero que no le desagrade lo que vamos a hacer)-

Viktor noto la expresión triste de Yuuri, asi que le ofreció un poco de vino caliente, a lo cual Yuuri se negó diciendo que no bebía antes de alguna competencia, a lo que Viktor le dio la razón, tambien pensó que cuando Yuuri busca la respuesta a algo y cuando le encuentra la respuesta, sus ojos brillan intensamente… a lo cual no se equivocó pues el chico le pidió entrar a una joyería una vez ahí dentro, Viktor noto que Yuuri había comprado unas argollas, cosa que le molesto, pensando que sería un regalo para Chris

Al salir del lugar siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una iglesia y ahí Yuuri lo sorprendió, pero lo mejor, el mismo le había dado la pauta a hacer lo que había planeado, ahora sabia cuando lo haría

Viktor: (pensamiento interno) salimos del lugar una vez que Yuuri me coloco el anillo en el dedo anular y una vez que yo hice lo mismo, lo mejor fue lo que paso después, por asares del destino nos encontramos con su hermana Mary-chan y con Minako-sensei, ellas le pidieron de favor a Yuuri que las presentaran con todos y asi fue, lo mejor fue cuando Chris noto los anillos

\- ¿Qué hay con ese juego de anillos?-

\- ¿eh? ¿Anillos?- Mari se había extrañado pues Yuuri no usaba joyería

\- ¿acaso llevabas un anillo?- fue la interrogante de Minako

\- bueno… esto es…-

\- hacemos juego ¿ven?-

Pichit noto los anillos y los miro de forma seria, pero luego salto de alegría aplaudiendo y gritando

\- ¡que vivan los novios!-

A lo cual Yuuri trato de corregir a Pichit diciendo que eran por agradecimiento y tantas cosas más pero Pichit lo ignoro y siguió gritando

\- Atención a todos…. ¡Mi mejor amigo acaba de casarse!-

Viktor estaba sorprendido pero tomaría aquella idea, no dejaría ir esa oportunidad

Todos los que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a aplaudir a la recién pareja casada, Yurio los miraba sin creer esa estupidez y después con odio, Otabek aunque serio les aplaudía, Chris los miraba alegre, mientras que su hermana y Minako los miraban con cara de Póker mientras Yuuri trataba de excusarse, pero Viktor fue más rápido

\- Si están equivocados…. Son ANILLOS DE COMPROMISO… nos casaremos cuando gane la medalla de oro… ¿cierto Yuuri?-

\- Víctor ... -

Todos miraron de forma seria a Yuri y Yuri sentía que un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda

\- una medalla…-Otabek les miro fijamente

\- de oro- Pichit no lo podía creer

\- vaya… - Chris sabía que Viktor estaba celoso

Yurio chasqueo la lengua en señal de enfado y desagrado, y Yuuri no podía estar más nervioso, todos se retiraron a descansar ´pues el siguiente día seria ajetreado, Yuuri se encontraba aun dormido y Viktor salio temprano a la playa, admiraba aquel anillo que para él representaba la acción que tomaría durante el evento de esa tarde-noche

Sin embargo no conto con que Yurio lo encontrara y lo encarara, insultando aquel regalo de Yuuri, a lo que Viktor reacciono de forma excesivamente seria, dándose cuenta de los celos de Yurio… celos… porque sabía que el quinceañero lo quería de forma amorosa, pero el había elegido a Yuuri Katsuki

-no vuelvas a insultar a Yuuri ¿lo has entendido?-

Yurio se soltó del agarre de Viktor y se marchó molesto, Viktor regreso al hotel y ahí estaba Yuuri, ya se había terminado de alistar, y era el momento para salir

El programa corto daría comienzo, esta vez Viktor tenía un atuendo al parecer diferente, pero con su gabardina tan larga no podía definirse bien, Viktor se acercó hasta donde estaban los jueces y los camarógrafos, nadie entendía que hacia ahí, pero todos los jueces y camarógrafos habían asentido con la cabeza y el mostraba una sonrisa, el tiempo de calentamiento había terminado y el único en la pista era Yuuri, nadie se había percatado, ni siquiera Yakov en que momento Viktor se había puestos sus patines

\- y ahora Yuuki Katsuki es el único en la pista- el narrador daba pauta para el comienzo de la competencia

\- Yuuri-

\- ¿sí?-

Viktor había tomado la mano de Yuuri donde residía aquel hermoso anillo, besándolo para transmitirle seguridad o eso pensaba Yuuri

\- el entrenador recarga su amuleto; un juego de anillos-

\- ¿Por qué anillos?- Sala estaba intrigada por aquellos hermosos anillos

\- ya me voy, ganare Viktor-

Yuri patino hasta el centro de la pista y se situó en su lugar esperando a que la música de Ai ni tsuite, Eros diera comienzo, pero cuando esta dio inicio no se trataba de su melodía,

 **AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK PARA QUE ESCUCHEN LA MELODÍA: (Utena) Flёur - Никогда**

watch? v = Beit-CPV_00

Era una muy diferente, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero las luces se apagaron y una comenzó a iluminar a la persona que ingresaba a la pista, su patinar era hipnótico… Era Viktor que se acercaba a Yuuri, tenía puesto el ultimo traje con el que había competido, viéndose sumamente apuesto, ante la mirada atónita de todos, no sabían que estaba pasando, patinaba una danza seductora, dulce y nostálgica, las lucen se encendían y apagaban dando tonos sutiles, Viktor tomo de la cintura a Yuuri para comenzar a bailar al son de la canción, por su parte algunas patinadoras, comenzaron a ingresar, todas llevaban ramos de rosas rojas y comenzaban a patinar alrededor de Viktor y Yuuri, todos se habían perdido en el baile tan hermoso y seductor de aquella pareja en el centro de la pista

La canción seguía pero esta comenzó a bajar de volumen las patinadoras se acercaron a ellos, y Viktor detuvo su baile, y ante las miradas expectantes se arrodillo besando el anillo de Yuuri, para ponerse de pie tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo, era un beso fogoso, pero sexy y encantador que saco un grito de asombro y felicidad

Viktor soltó aquellos dulces labios, tomó el micrófono que una de las patinadoras le dio y ante todos y un sonrojado Yuuri

\- Yuuri, a tu lado he aprendido muchas cosas que desconocía, a tu lado conocí la verdadera forma del amor, el amor de pareja, de amantes, es por ello que ante estos anillos de compromiso y ante todas estas personas como testigos, reafirmo mis votos de amor… Yuuri te amo con mi alma y corazón, es por ello que acepto que nos casemos cuando el Grand Prix haya terminado-

Con esas palabras y con un Yuuri que no podía hablar, nuevamente lo beso apasionadamente, casi sin dejarlo sin aire, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las patinadoras salieron de la pista, Viktor soltó aquellos labios

\- suerte Yuuri-

Viktor salio de la pista y un enorme grito se escuchó, el cual saco a Yuuri de la estupefacción en la que había quedado, por ahora tenía que concentrarse o al menos eso trataría de hacer, pues tenía que aclarar todo eso con Viktor

El evento termino y Yuuri había quedado en cuarto lugar, muchos comprendían que había fallado por muy poco, pero era lógico, Viktor había hecho algo que a cualquiera hubiera dejado en las mismas condiciones

-hey Yuri ¿estás bien?- Pichit estaba en verdad preocupado por su amigo

\- …..-

\- creo que no está muy bien, Viktor, los esperamos en la Suite presidencial, hay algo importante que debemos mostrarles, a ti tambien te esperamos Yurio asi que no tarden o iremos por ustedes… bueno creo que yo me llevo a Yuuri… Sala me ayudas-

\- claro que sí, vamos-

\- esperen- Viktor había tratado de detenerlos, pero no pudo

\- los esperamos no tarden- Sala les había guiñado un ojo para salir corriendo junto a Pichit

Sara y Pichit literalmente salieron volando hacia el ascensor, era lógico que Yuuri estuviera perdido, rápidamente ingresaron a la habitacion de Yuuri, y Pichit lo hizo entrar en sus cinco sentidos

\- por un momento olvida lo que paso, ya lo hablaran después, ahora hay que celebrar su cumpleaños y navidad, recuerda que nos esforzamos mucho todos Yuuri-

\- tienes razón Pichit-kun, ya después aclarare todo con Viktor-

Después de una hora todos estaban en la Suite esperando a Yurio y a Viktor, cuando estos entraron una explosión de serpentinas los inundo

\- Feliz Cumpleaños Vítya… Feliz Navidad Yurio… Feliz Navidad Vítya-

Tanto Yurio como Viktor habían quedado sorprendidos a decir verdad no se esperaban nada de eso, Sala se acercó a ellos y comenzó a relatarles toda la osadía y martirio que había sido que no se enteraran de lo que estaban organizando, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue saber que casi todo lo habían hecho Chris y Yuuri

Pichit intervino tambien y les conto todo, incluso Viktor pudo aclarar aquella llamada entre él y Sala, ahora estaba avergonzado de todo lo que había echo pensando que Chris le estaba robando a Yuuri

Viktor miro a Yuuri quien platicaba y reía con Mila, al parecer se estaban contando todo lo ocurrido para lograr hacer esa fiesta, una vez que vio que Yuuri se quedó solo se acercó a él, tomándolo desprevenido y sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo saco del lugar llevándolo nuevamente a su habitacion

Yuuri estaba aturdido y algo preocupado pues Viktor tenía una sonrisa muy extraña

….

\- Pichit creo que Viktor ya lo secuestro, crees que este bien para mañana la Final de Grand Prix-

\- supongo que eso solo sabremos hasta mañana y su desempeño en su rutina Sala jejejeje-

\- ¿creen que debamos salvarlo?-

\- si no queremos despertar en un hospital, es mejor dejarlos solos Chris-

Todos reían, al parecer la fiesta del cumpleaños de Vítya y su primera Navidad habían sido todo un existo y solo esperaban que el joven Ruso disfrutara de su regalo de Cumpleaños y quien sabe tal vez su regalo de Navidad naciera en nueve meses

…

 **Aquí les dejo este link para que puedan leer esta parte mientras escuchan esta canción:**

 **watch? v = ja5uaaylH84 y index = 32 & list = LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA**

\- Yuuri creo que es tiempo de enseñarte el verdadero Eros-

\- Vi... Vic…tor… ¿Qué… que haces?-

\- voy a demostrarte mi amor por ti Yuuri-

Sin esperar una réplica más del joven pelinegro Viktor lo beso de forma apasionada, comenzando a tocar el cuerpo de Yuuri, haciendo que con el roce de sus manos y las caricias este gimiera por la sensación tan placentera que estaba recibiendo

Yuuri subió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Viktor y este al sentir la firmeza del agarre tomo ambas piernas de Yuuri y las coloco alrededor de su cintura la sostenerlos de los firmes glúteos del pelinegro y llevarlo hasta la cama, donde lo deposito suavemente

Entre besos, caricias, suspiros y gemidos la ropa fue despojada de ambos cuerpos, ninguno de los podía negar el hecho de que se habían enamorado en esos ocho meses, habían aprendido a conocerse, sabían lo que sentían, no necesitaban hablar mas, solo demostrar ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro

Las ropas habían sido retiradas y ahora Viktor besaba, lamia, mordía y chupaba cada parte de la exquisita piel de su amante, Yuri no podía acallar los gemidos que salían de su boca, Viktor había dejado marcas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de su amante, una vez que llego hasta la erección de Yuuri, introdujo ese miembro en su boca, haciendo que Yuri gritara de placer, mientras Yuri estaba perdido en el placer de cada sensación brindada por Viktor, este aprovecho para introducir uno de sus dedos, en la Virgen entrada de su amado, comenzó a dilatarlo de forma suave sintiendo como Yuri se tensaba un poco para después pasar a sentir placer, una vez acostumbrado introdujo un segundo dedo y después un tercer dedo, hasta que pudo sentir que al tocar un punto en específico Yuuri se arqueo para terminar por correrse

Yuuri quien aún estaba delirando por el orgasmo miro a Viktor y se acercó a él para besarlo, Viktor se colocó en medio de las piernas de Yuuri y suavemente fue introduciendo su hinchado miembro del cuerpo de su amado

Yuuri soltó algunas lágrimas pues el dolor era muy grande, sin embargo Viktor pudo sentir como había roto algo y luego sintió un líquido caliente, se incorporó un poco y pudo ver un poco de sangre, a lo que sonrió, Yuuri era un Doncel y él le había quitado su virginidad, había sido el primer hombre en su vida y sería el único, espero hasta que Yuuri se acostumbrara a la invasión provocada por su miembro y no espero demasiado ya que Yuuri comenzó a mover su cadera dándole a entender que podía continuar, asi que delicadamente comenzó a embestir, sintiendo como Yuri pasaba del dolor al placer

Los gemidos eran música que lo deleitaba y sentir la estrecha entrada de su amado lo enloquecía

Viktor salio despacio y coloco a Yuuri en cuatro para poder penetrarlo nuevamente, las embestidas fueron un poco más fuertes y estas comenzaran a dar en aquel lugar que hacía a Yuuri gemir de un placer indescriptible, cambiaron nuevamente de posición y Viktor lo sostuvo arriba de él, la penetración era más profunda asi que Viktor se sentó para poder ayudar a Yuuri a moverse con más facilidad y asi mismo seguir besando aquellos labios tan tentadores

El orgasmo se hizo presente en Yuuri junto con un sonoro gemido y Viktor puso sentir la estrechez de la entrada de Yuuri y en unas embestidas más termino dentro de él, soltando toda su semilla

Ambos cayeron a la cama rendidos pero satisfechos, Viktor beso la frente de su amado para después taparse ambos pero sin dejar que su amado se alejara de su pecho

Ambos pudieron escuchar las campanadas que marcaban la media noche y con una sonrisa en sus labios

\- Feliz Navidad Yuuri-

\- Feliz Navidad Vítya-

\- de ahora en adelante deseo celebrar la Navidad, todos los años a tu lado mi mado Yuri-

-asi sera Vítya, juntos de ahora en adelante-

\- entonces eso es un "si" a mi propuesta de matrimonio-

\- si… Feliz cumpleaños y Feliz Navidad-

…

\- Yuuri ya apague el horno cariño-

\- gracias, lamento haberte pedido que lo hicieras pero Mikael no se estaba quieto-

\- no importa de todas formas en cuanto lleguen los demás se habría despertado-

\- de echo recibí un mensaje de Pichit, estarán aquí en unos 10 minutos-

\- Yuuri… Gracias-

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- por haberte casado conmigo, por haberme dado un hermoso hijo y una cálida familia, gracias a ti aprendí el significado de la Navidad, Gracias por hacerme tu entrenador y gracias a eso haber terminado juntos-

El timbre de la puerta sonó, ambos salieron a recibir a sus amigos, nuevamente celebrarían por segunda vez una navidad juntos

\- Yuuri, Vítya Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños-todos estaban ahí, todos estaban alegres y felices

\- muchas gracias a todos por venir- Viktor en verdad apreciaba a sus amigos

\- pero si nos vimos en la última competencia Viktor, incluso me tocó ver el nacimiento de su pequeño- Chris le había dado un abrazo a Viktor

Era cierto, después de su primera vez Yuuri había quedado embarazado, asi que un mes después se casaron y se fueron a vivir a Rusia, Viktor siguió compitiendo con mejores rutinas pues ahora tenía la motivación de dos personas, Yuuri siempre lo apoyo y adonde fueran las competencias él lo acompañaba, en su último evento Yuuri comenzó en labor de parto y Chris incluso tuvo que ayudarlos y estuvo presente en el nacimiento de su pequeño Sobrino y ahijado

\- Vítya-

\- que pasa amor-

-Este es mi regalo por esta navidad, aunque espero que no se haga muy constante-

Viktor abrió el pequeño sobre y una prueba de embarazo **"POSITIVA",** al parecer la navidad le traía suerte y nuevamente Yuuri estaba esperando un hijo de el

\- Feliz navidad futuro papá-

\- Feliz navidad Yuuri, Feliz Navidad a todos y gracias por estar con nosotros-

\- Feliz Navidad-

FIN


End file.
